


Fools

by klancestxn



Series: Jercy one shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Demi!Jason, M/M, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancestxn/pseuds/klancestxn
Summary: Jason and Percy are in love with each other but where too daft to notice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from a narry fic so of you see any mistakes please let me know!

Percy sets up the camera and makes sure the lighting is perfect before taking a deep breath and starts recording.

“Hey guys!” He waves at the camera with a small grin on his face. “You guys might be asking yourselves why Jason isn't here with me today.” He motions to the empty spot next to him where Jason always sits. “Well, the reason was because I have a confession to make."

He chews on his bottom lip and sighs. “Jay doesn't know I'm doing this because he told me that I should do this by myself. He said I should tell him when I was doing this but I couldn't. I had to do this by my own. Literally because he isn't around today. So, here it goes.” He takes a deep breath.

“I'm gay.”

(X)

“Percy!” Jason literally bursts through their flat door, nearly knocking it down. He finds the black haired boy sitting on his bed, eyes glued on his phone screen. “Perce?”

Said boy looks up and his eyes are still red from all the crying he did during his confession. His cheeks are pink and tear stained.

“Oh, Perce.” Jason says and sits beside Percy. “Are you alright? I came here as soon as I finished my shift. Why didn't you tell me?”

“I wanted to do this alone.” Percy answers quietly. “And I'm okay. Feedback has been alright, I guess. Some few hateful comments here and there. Nothing I can't handle.”

Jason eyes Percy warily and embraces the sea green eyed boy. “I'm very proud of you, you know?.” He murmurs against Percy's temple.

“Thanks, Jay.” Percy whispers, head tucked in Jason's neck.

(X)

“Are you ready?” Jason asks Percy as they both settle down in front of the camera. They're in their little room where they record their YouTube videos or do their live streams. They had the lighting right and are sitting comfortably on the couch.

Percy nods nervously. This is going to be their first live stream after Percy's confession. It has been like a storm for the two of them.

Percy had been getting very hateful comments and Jason had always been there. He'd even stayed sleeping in Percy's room instead of his own making sure he was sleeping okay and staying away from social media after some point in the day.

Percy was mostly active during the night. Just like the fans.

The media had posted Percy's coming out video and it was strange as they had never gotten that type of attention before. It was strange. Very strange.

Jason smiles at his friend reassuringly and starts the live stream. They wait a few seconds, watching the comments explode until Jason speaks up, waving at the camera:  
“Hello! How are you, Percy?” He turns to the black haired guy, shaking his hand.

“I’m good, Jason." He answers with a grin. “How are you?”

“I'm good, Percy. Thank you.” He smiles at his friend before turning to the laptop. “So, Percy and I will be taking questions and, obviously, answering them. Send them in!”

They wait a couple of seconds and they start answering the most funniest and nice ones. They ignore the hateful comments.

“Jason, what is your sexuality.” Jason reads. He feels Percy freeze next to him. Ever since Percy's video, sexuality talk had been a sensitive topic. “Hmm, I've never really thought about it.” He answers.

“What?” Percy chuckles. “How could you not?”

“I don't know. I guess I could fall for anyone.” He looks at Percy and smiles at him before turning to the screen. “Percy, are you- I am not asking that.”

“What was it?!” Percy quickly asks.

“Well, they want to know if you're a um,” Jason swallows, “a top or bottom?”

Percy's face, ears and neck pink up and he laughs nervously. “Versatile.” He answers sheepishly.

“Perseus Jackson! You dirty bastard!” Jason barks out a laugh, eyes screwed shut and crinkles in his eyes.

“Oh, shove off.” Percy mutters and continues answering questions. Jason recovers after a minute and kisses Percy's cheek. He acts disgusted as Jason's lips make contact with his cheek but the eye roll is fond.

They finish their live stream after an hour or so. Percy turns to Jason. “Why didn't you tell me you're technically bi?” He asks his friend of too many years to count.

Jason shrugs. “It's not bisexuality. It's demisexuality.” He clarifies.

“Same difference.” Percy tells him, slightly annoyed because he thought they told each other everything and anything. When he realized he's gay, Jason was the first person he told. He didn't think of telling anyone else. Of course, he was scared of what his best friend might have thought. But after Jason hugged him and told him he was happy that he told him, the worry and fright went away.

“Don't worry, Perce.” Jason tells him while he puts the laptop away.

Percy feels mildly offended. Jason has never acted like this before. Especially towards him. For some reason he feels like he can barely trust Jason now as it was very clear he couldn't trust Percy with his sexuality.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

Jason looks up at his friend. His eyes are cast down, looking hurt. Jason feels a pang in his chest because he himself doesn't know why he didn't tell Percy. He might say he was scared but that would be hypocritical. Percy has put his entire trust in Jason for the time they've known each other yet Jason can't trust Percy with the fact that he's demi and came out to him in a live stream. Where it wasn't the slightest bit personal.

Jason's shoulders slump. “I don't know.”

“Okay.”

The air between them is awkward as Jason puts everything away. When he's finished, Percy is looking at him, studying him. He would've never thought Jason is pan. He always went for girls, so obviously, it was a very big shock.

He doesn't want to picture how wild the fans will be now. He's seen how crazy they can be with their theories. He's a little scared they'll make up stuff that is definitely not true. He's seen that happen in other fandoms and to him it's a little scary.

“I gotta go. Thals is waiting. Wants to go Christmas shopping while she's here." Jason says.

“Okay. Yeah. Alright.”

Jason frowns at how distracted Percy looks. “I'll be back later.” He walks out, leaving Percy in a quiet flat.

He decides to lie in their living room couch and just watch the snow fall outside through the window. Eventually he falls asleep.

When Jason arrives with takeout, he finds Percy asleep on the couch. He smiles to himself and sets the takeout and bags down. He takes the quilt that's on the armchair and throws it over Percy's body. He smiles once more before plugging their small Christmas tree, the lights illuminating their small living room.

After he's put everything away, and he's changed into comfortable clothing, he manages to slip in the couch next to Percy. He throws the quilt over himself as well and nuzzles his face into Percy's hair, inhaling he sea-breeze scent that always clung to him like a coat. Sleeping on the couch is bad for his back but he doesn't care. Not when he knows that Percy is upset with him. He might not say anything but he knows.

Jason wakes up and groans from the small pain in his back. He knows this was a bad idea but worth it. He realises Percy is gone and frowns because it's still night time. He might be in the bathroom. He thinks as he sits up and stretches. When he checks the bathroom, he's right.

The door is locked and there's light filtering from under the door. He decides it's time to head to bed, but instead of going to his own, he goes to Percy's room and lies under the covers.

Percy goes back to the living room after he's used the bathroom only to find it empty. He frowns slightly because he was enjoying cuddling up to Jason in the cold weather. He pads towards his room and isn't surprised to see Jason's blond head poking out of the mess of comforters and blankets.

Percy gets very cold during the winter so he's glad to have a personal heater.

He shakes his head and climbs in next to Jason, careful not to disturb him. Once he's settled he lies in his side and shuffles closer to his friend, spooning him from behind. He throws his arm around Jason and sighs in content.

(X)

“Hey, guys!” Percy says waving at the camera. “Percy-”

“- and Jason here!” Jason cheerily says with a wave.

“So for today we are going to mix things up a bit!” Percy pulls out his phone. “We were recently asked to do a Q&A and here it is!”

“So,” Jason starts, taking out his own mobile, “we picked a few questions that you guys have tweeted us before that we've never had time to properly answer before.”

“I'll start.” Percy thumbs through his phone and turns to Jason. “@shaygrace asks if one of us has used each other's toothbrush without telling the other?”

“That's disgusting.” Jason laughs. “No, I haven't. Have you?”

“Course!” Percy laughs. Jason looks at him disbelievingly. “It was ages ago.”

“Anyways, my turn. Who is your favourite X Factor UK contestant? Asked by @andreilpynchtrash. Percy?”

“Uh, I'm gonna have to go with Ché. Great voice. Jason?”

“I like Louisa.” Percy says and asks his next question.

They go back and forth until each of them has asked about ten or so questions. When they're finished, they say their usual farewell and to hit the like and subscribe button. After they stop recording, Jason takes it upon himself to edit the video. As he does so, Percy decides to grab them drinks. He hands Jason his cup and settles next to him, watching as he edits the video. When Jason gives up, he passes the laptop to Percy who resumes the task at hand.

“No!” Jason suddenly says, startling Percy. “Don't edit that out.” Percy looks at him slightly confused. “Fans don't get to see much of us like that. Let's leave it.”

“Jay, they see that all the time on live streams.” Percy points out.

“But rarely on our videos. Come on, Percy. Leave that small bit of banter. Please.” He does the puppy face. Eyes wide and pouty lips.

"Gods, fine. I'll leave it." Percy huffs.

Jason does a little victory dance and flashes Percy a cheeky smile, scar on his upper lip nearly gone. Percy him rolls his eyes shaking his head. As Percy finishes, Jason starts cooking lunch. He decides burgers.

"Smells good." Percy announces as he walks into their kitchen, laptop in hand.

"You haven't finished?" Jason inquires as he flips a burger. "I thought it'd be done by now. I edited quite a bit."

"Oh, yeah. I'm done. Just watching Dan and Phil's new video." Percy says, sitting on the stool of the island that divides the kitchen and living room.

"What?" Jason squawks. "You're watching it without me? Percy!" He complains, pout on his face as he turns the stove off.

"It's the one from last week. I haven't seen it yet. Chill, bro." Percy says, calming Jason down a bit.

Jason retaliates with an "asshole" under his breath and prepares Percy's l burger for him. He's that one friend who finishes the job. Percy, well, not so much.

"Thanks, Jay." Percy says, the nickname rolling off his tongue easily.

Jason smile and starts eating his own. They watch the video, Percy laughing when needed and Jason smiling when Percy does so. Jason loves Percy's laugh because it's contagious and it always makes him smile, even when he's in one of his really shitty moods.

Percy clicks on the new video and the two of them sit closer, watching intently. When it's over Percy does the dishes. It's an unspoken deal the two have. One cooks while the other does the dishes. As Percy does so, Jason opens up their shared Twitter and Tumblr. Something they check regularly.

He sees that their followers have stayed the same, but not what they're tweeting about. They're tweeting something about a thing called 'Jercy.' He looks through the tag and nearly squeaks out loud.

The fans are shipping him and Percy. Together. With each other.

He's utterly surprised because he never would have thought their fans would do that. Jason had actually admitted to himself a week ago that he does like his best friend. No, not in love. Just very, very attracted and very, very fond.

"What's that you're looking at?" Percy's voice startles Jason. "What's that?"

Percy sounds profusely confused, so Jason takes a deep breath and explains. He looks up at Percy whose face is passive, not one trace of anger, just a little shock. And that is what shocks Jason the most. Percy is the most carefree person on the planet when it comes to their fans shenanigans. He gives no fucks, although he does sometimes.

"So, the fans think we look good together?" Jason nods. "That's a little… weird. Isn't it?" Percy sits down and takes the laptop.

"Yeah. A bit." Jason shrugs. "I think it was bound to happen." He rests his chin on his hand as he watches Percy search the tag deeper.

"Yeah? What makes you say that?"

"I mean, it happens all the time. Specially with bands and YouTubers and Viners."

"So what you're saying is you expected that to happen with us?" Percy doesn't takes his eyes off the screen as he speaks, unsettling Jason.

"I guess so. Yeah."

Percy hums in response, sea green eyes scanning the screen. Jason swallows thickly. How can he be so indifferent. Like, what the fuck?

"How can you be so calm?" Jason finally asks, not really wanting to hear Percy's answer.

Percy furrows his brows an shrugs. "I don't know. Like you said, happens all the time. Why are you freaking out?"

"Cause I didn't know it was going to happen right after we came out." Jason answers, lying only a tad bit.

The other doesn't answer as he comes across a video. It's clearly about him and Jason. Being curious he clicks on it. The song 'Starving' by Hailee Steinfield, Zeed and Grey.

Jason's head snaps to the computer. He swallows thickly because holy cheese balls. The entire video is of him and Percy giving each other fond looks and heart eyes during their videos or live streams. He's dumbstruck as the video goes because, do they really look like a couple?

They stay quiet after the video's finished. Jason doesn't say anything as Percy stands from his chair and leaves the kitchen

He feels his heart crack a little.

(X)

It's finally the Christmas holidays and Percy can't wait to go home to New York. He's been waiting since he got the ticket.

Jason had already went down to San Francisco. The two of them and their closest friends having celebrated a Christmas of their own.

The flat is quiet as Percy packs last moment things. He misses the sound of feet padding against the floor as Jason walked around the flat and his constant humming. It's been only two days but he misses his best friend.

Percy and Jason, mostly Percy, hadn't been the same after he had opened the video. He has felt a weird tugging in his chest and stomach. That's why he stood up and left without a word. He knew it was affecting Jason as well, but Percy is too much of a coward to talk about it.

Percy heads to the airport with thoughts of Jason crossing his mind constantly.

"I'm sorry, sir. But the flight has been cancelled."

"What?" Percy almost tells at the woman in front of him. "But, how? Why?"

"There is a massive snowstorm going on in New York and there is no way-"

"No, it's alright." Percy says, waving her off. "I get it. But, what do I do with my ticket?"

The woman, whose name tag reads Amelia, quickly starts to type on the computer. "There's another flight heading to New York on the 29th."

"I'll take it." Percy does everything needed before leaving the airport with a heavy heart.

He calls his mom and stepdad and lets them know he won't be home for Christmas. Obviously, they're upset but they prefer for Percy to stay in California and be safe.

He's upset because he'll spend the holidays by himself. All of his friend are with their families and he does not want to pull any of them away from home. His phones comes and he looks at it. A message from Jason telling him to have a safe flight and that he'll see him in the new year.

Percy feels bad lying to him, but he says a thank you and that he'll let him know when he lands, but if he doesn't lie he knows Jason with get on the next car or train to LA or tell Percy to join them for Christmas. Percy doesn't want to intrude on Jason's time with his father and stepmother. Even if everyone hates her.

After that he doesn't answer so he decides to take a nap.

•••

Jason is very worried. To the part where he can't stop looking at his phone, wondering when Percy will tell him he's landed. He doesn't want to call him because he thinks he'll be bothering his friend.

He's chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully when he decides to text him.

_Hey! Did you land safely?_

He locks his mobile and lies back on the couch. He is watching The Avengers with Thalia until she decided to go to bed when her head started to loll. Now he's by himself, his father and stepmother having gone to sleep after dinner. The movie is close to ending when Percy finally answers.

**Yeah ! Sorry ! Fell asleep and forgot**

_It's okay. Glad you landed safely. x_

Percy answers with a smiley face so Jason decides not to answer and finish the movie and going to sleep right after.

•••

It's Christmas Eve and Percy has never felt more alone. He regrets lying to Jason because he could be spending Christmas Day with his best friend and Jason's sister that he adores. Or with Annabeth or Grover. Even Nico who hates Percy's guts half the time. But of course, he doesn't want to interrupt their family time.

Since he has nothing to do, he decides that a stroll through town won't kill him. He needs to clear his mind from the very consuming thoughts.

During his walk, he came across a few fans. He politely took pictures with them and signed a few autographs. He walks a little further before going into a coffee shop to warm up. His nose and cheeks are freezing, having only worn a thin jacket.

The barista is very sweet and stutters a little as she takes Percy's order. He still feels weird because he's just a normal boy who still goes to uni. The only strange thing, he's a YouTuber. A very big one at that.

His phones rings when he's halfway home. He looks at the screen and sees that it's Jason. He pockets his phone and decides to call him when he gets home.

He does as said but he really regrets it when Jason nearly screeches that 'Why the fuck are you in Cali and not in New York?'

Percy pinches the bridge of his nose. "The flight got cancelled because of bad weather. I leave on the 29th."

"But, why didn't you tell me?" Percy can hear the frown on his friends face.

"I didn't want to intrude." He mumbles.

"You know it doesn't bother us!" Jason protests. And yeah, he's right. "You either get your ass on the next train or flight or whatever the fuck here or I will get on the next one to LA." He demands.

Percy heaves out a sigh. "Alright. I'll go. I'll fly or take the bus."

"Good let me know what you'll do to get here. See you, Perce!"

(X)

The airport is packed when Percy arrives. People are bustling around with their luggage calling out to family who has walked a little too far. He's craning his neck, looking for any sign of Jason or Thalia. There's too many people and he's starting to panic.

"Percy!"

He spins around and sees Jason, alone, with a bright smile, squeezing his way through the crowd. His blond hair a mess because of the wind and his electric blue eyes are bright in the fluorescent lights. When he reaches Percy, he hugs him tightly. "Hey." He smiles as he takes one of Percy's bags.

"Hey." Percy smiles back grabbing his other bag. He clutches onto Jason's arm not wanting to get lost in the big crowd.

Jason decides to grip onto his hand; Percy's cheeks flush. He blames his red cheeks on the cold. Percy feels man-handled as Jason pulls him along but he doesn't really mind. They stuff Percy's bags inside Thalia's car before they hop in, Jason quickly turning on the engine. Percy sighs at the blast of hot air; he was freezing.

The drive to Jason's is quiet. Not the awkward quiet but more like the 'Should I say something or not?'

"Shit!" Percy suddenly swears, making Jason jump.

"What? What is it?!"

"I don't have presents for anyone! Jay, you gotta stop at the mall!"

"Percy, relax. No one is expecting anything because it was all last minute. And it's fucking late. Don't worry okay? Take them out to eat or something."

Percy frowns but agrees, eventually. When they arrive, the sun is about to set. They quickly make their way inside, shedding their coats and boots. Thalia quickly embraces Percy, telling him she's glad he could spend Christmas at theirs. He hugs her just as tight, suddenly feeling happy he won't be alone.

"How was your trip? Everything alright," she asks quickly, quite out of character.

"Yeah. A bit cold but okay." He tells her.

"Awesome. Get settled. Food is in the fridge. I'll heat it up for you."

"Thanks, Thals. You're the best!" He hugs her again before saying hello to Hera and Zeus and grabbing a bag and following Jason upstairs. After he's settled- Jason watching him like a hawk because he's a creep - they go downstairs.

Percy thanks Thalia as she gives him a plate with food. The two boys sit down across from each other, Thalia heads out of the house to meet with a few friends.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jason asks, hands laced together in front of him. "I had to find out you almost spent Christmas alone through Twitter, Percy. Because fans took pictures with you and tweeted them. Why didn't you tell me? I just want to know why!"

"Because I didn't want to be a bother."

"Bother?!" Jason lowers his voice; he doesn't want anyone to hear them. "Percy, you don't bother us at all. We - I'm happy that you're here. You don't deserve to be alone. You heard Dad and Thalia. They're happy you're here."

Percy smiles at Jason and eats in silence. Jason stays silent as well because there's nothing else to say, blue eyes boring in to Percy's face.

"Are we uploading the video tomorrow?" Jason asks. The two are showered, down to their boxers, already in bed.

"Yeah." Percy sighs. "Can't let the fans down." He wraps the quilt Jason gave him around himself and turns on his side, staring at Jason's electric blue eyes. "Right?" He yawns, looking like a kitten.

"Right." Jason confirms with a nod. He watches as Percy blinks owlishly, eyes slowly drooping closed. He hears Percy's breath even out. He stays up for a while before looking at the clock.

12:47 A.M.

"Merry Christmas, Perce." He murmurs, kissing Percy's forehead and falling asleep himself.

•••

"Merry Christmas!"

Several thumps can be heard as Percy smacks Jason with a pillow repeatedly. "Wake up, Jay!" He almost yells as he hits Jason with every word spoken. "It's Christmas!"

The blond haired boy grumbles and turns to his side. "Go away," he mumbles. "Early."

"But, it's Christmas morning." Percy pouts, dropping the pillow. "And I'm hungry." He whines. "And I feel shitty cause I don't have presents for any of you."

Jason turns to look up at Percy with bleary eyes. "Shut up. Told you what you should do. Come back to sleep." He tugs on the hem of the shirt Percy put on.

Percy frowns. "Fine." He climbs under the quilt and shuffles closer to Jason, taking his friend's arm and wrapping it around himself; he snuggles his face into Jason's neck.

Jason's eyes snap open when he feels Percy leave a feather light kiss on his neck. He hopes Percy doesn't notice his hitched breathing and fast beating heart. That's a complete giveaway. He takes deep, subtle breaths and calms down. He sighs and rests his chin on Percy's head.

"Merry Christmas, Jay."

"Merry Christmas, Perce."

It's not until a few hours later that Thalia bursts into the room waking them up. Both boys groan covering their heads with the blanket.

"Come on! Wake up!" Thalia grabs the blanket and pulls it off; Jason yelps as a blast of cool air hits him.

"Shut up." Percy mutters, pulling Jason closer. "Cold."

Thalia rolls her eyes. "Come on, you assholes. It's mid day and it's Christmas."

Jason groans and turns on his back. "Fine." He rasps and sits up, Percy whining at the loss if heat. He ruffles Percy's hair before getting up and putting on sweats and a shirt prior to going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth.

Percy follows lead sleepily, rubbing his eyes constantly. "We have to post the video." Percy mumbles around his toothbrush.

Jason hums and spits out the toothpaste. "Do it after breakfast."

Percy nods and when they finish they go downstairs for breakfast. It's uneventful as all five of them sit around the table and eat the food Hera made. Percy praises her - politely - because he hasn't had a mothers cooking since the last time Sally had come to visit. That was six months ago.

Jason and Percy scurry upstairs after breakfast to post the video they recorded a while back. A small Christmas special. If you could call it that.

Once it's uploaded and share it on their social medias they go downstairs again. Thalia, Hera and Zeus are sitting on the couch waiting for the pair. The two sit on the floor, thighs pressed against each other, silently meaning they're okay.

"I'll start!" Thalia says and stands before walking towards the tree and taking out a few presents.

Percy is lost in thought as the family exchanges presents until Jason nudges his side. He looks up at him then at Thalia who's standing in front of him with a wrapped present.

"Merry Christmas, Percy." She smiles.

Percy smiles, stands and hugs her. "Thank you." He mumbles as she pats his back.

Percy happily sits down again, giddy he got to open something after all. As he rips open the present, Jason is watching with a fond look as Percy unwraps more of the shirts he's been wearing lately; printed button ups. His mouth quirks up as Percy thanks Thalia with such giddiness. He wishes Percy would be like this all day, 24/7.

"Jason? Don't you have something else to give?"

Jason bolts up to his room at Thalia's smug words and searches through his drawers. He takes out a tight sealed envelope and heads downstairs before sitting next to Percy. He silently hands it to Percy who looks at him with wide eyes.

"But, we already did our Secret Santa at Piper's." Percy says staring at the envelope in his hands. He knows it's a gift because it says 'Merry Christmas - Jay x' in Jason's writing.

"Just open it. Gods." Thalia says exasperated.

Percy chuckles and opens the envelope. "Oh." He breathes out as he takes out two tickets to the Twenty One Pilots concert. "Holy shit." He whispers "Jason, I-I." Percy stammers. "Thank you."

Jason grins. "You're welcome."

Percy puts away the tickets and hugs him tightly, taking the younger guy by surprise. "Thank you, Jay."

Jason smiles and hugs him back.

(X)

"Happy New Year, fuckers!"

Percy groans at Leo's loud tone. He's just gotten back from New York and he just wanted to sleep for a century. He buries his face in Jason's lap and mumbles. "Tell 'im to go away."

"That's rude as hell." Leo says, sitting in the armchair.

Percy sits up and glares at Leo before stomping to his room.

"What's got his panties in a twist?" Leo snorts, eyes bright.

"Had a bad night and a worse flight. Didn't tell me why." Jason tells him, eyes on Percy's door. "Got in ten minutes ago." He chews on the inside of his cheek. "I'll be right back." He stands and goes to Percy's room, opening the door just enough to pop his head in.

Percy is lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, hands interlaced on his tummy.

"Perce, you alright?"

"Just peachy." He scoffs.

Jason furrows his brows and scoffs himself. "What the hell, Percy?"

"Gods, Jason. I'm fine. Just leave me alone. Can't you see I want to be alone?" He almost yells, sitting up on his bed. "Get out."

"Fuck you." Jason spits and slams the door shut. He stomps to his room and shuts the door, forgetting about Leo.

Said boy stares at the doors of the two boys' rooms and shows himself to the door, leaving the quiet flat.

(X)

It's been three days since Percy's and Jason's petty spat. Avoiding each other while living together is hard but somehow they managed. They have a video to make but neither has been mature enough to talk to the other.

Jason tries to think about something that would upset the other so much but he can't think of anything. Percy told him his few days in New York were great and he was fine while in San Francisco and when he got back. He said he was only tired and wanted some sleep.

He really has no clue what's wrong with him.

After another day, Jason is tired of avoiding and knocks on Percy's door. The door swings open revealing Percy all dressed up and ready to go out.

"Oh, sorry." Jason apologises. "I didn't know you were going out."

"You don't have to know anything." Percy says, voice monotone. Really unlike him.

Jason scoffs. "I actually came to fix things up and ask what's wrong because I have no fucking clue what the fuck is going on with you and this is how you treat me." He takes a deep breath and exhales. "Know what? Forget it." He takes a step back and goes to the living room, switching on the telly.

He ignores Percy as he walks out of the flat. Not even five minutes later, he breaks down. He's never had this sort of spat with Percy. No matter how big or small the problem. They had never had a discussion like this where they swore at each other.

He just doesn't understand what's wrong with Percy. He's been in a pissy mood since he came back and they haven't had a chance to talk about it.

And now he really wonders what happened during those days.

Jason lies on the couch, wrapping the quilt thrown over the couch over himself. He sniffs, turning on the telly. He hopes it gets his mind off things.

•••

It doesn't work. None of it. No amount of telly or movies or even baking will take his mind off. And he knows it's a petty fight. It's stupid and immature from both sides. And that's what has got his mind jumbled up, because if Percy spoke to him this would not be happening.

He's staring at the sugar cookies he made from scratch. He's glaring at them as if they'd give him every answer he needs. He needs to speak to Percy and it's now or never.

He picks up his phone and calls him without a second thought. Percy doesn't answer. Not on the first. Not on the second. And definitely not on the third.

(X)

When Percy arrives home, it's dark. Everything is off and it's quiet. Too quiet. He takes off his coat and searches for Jason through the flat. He finds him sound asleep in his bed, looking like a giant burrito.

He turns on his heel and goes to his room to sleep.

(X)

Jason doesn't like scrolling through social media much and he's never known why. But now that he is, he does know why.

People are spreading nasty rumours about Percy. Saying how he's been getting drunk for an entire week and how he's doing drugs.

The first one is true because he's been staying up for nights in a row just to make sure Percy arrives home safe, but the second? Pure bullshit.

Percy doesn't do drugs. He smoked pot once or twice at frat parties they went to but that was it because Jason's always been there. (And Percy hated drinking because of his first stepfather but now he suddenly seems to love it.)

He really doesn't know how they could do this.

He closes the Twitter app and rubs his eyes after locking his mobile. He's under a lot of stress.

"Jason?"

The blond looks up and sees a rather sheepish looking Percy. He has his hands stuffed in the pocket of his sweats. His eyes are bloodshot and red rimmed and has dark bags under them; his cheeks are starting to hollow. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. Weeks even.

"Can we talk?"

Jason feels anger bubble inside of him. After almost three weeks is when Percy decides to talk to him. After endless nights of staying awake and crying and waiting for Percy to get home safely is when he decides to talk. But he swallows the lump in his throat and lets Percy speak. He sighs and pats the spot next to him.

Percy obliges but keeps a fair amount of space between them. He doesn't say anything for the first few seconds until he lets out a heart wrenching sob.

Jason is startled. He was expecting Percy to talk not to start crying, but nonetheless he comforts his friend until he calms down a little. That's when Jason asks what's wrong.

"It's mon, Jay. She has cancer."

It's later that night, when both boys are in Jason's bed with Percy sound asleep and Jason wide awake and wrapped around him, that the blond haired boy realises how much this has been hurting Percy. He drinks at times yes, but he's never drunk so much that he comes home drunk at the crack of dawn to not go to class or not go to his part time job. (Yes they're YouTubers but they still have jobs and college.) Jason has heard him being sick every morning from the hangover but he had refused to help him because they weren't on speaking terms. They even stopped uploading their YouTube videos because they haven't recorded any.

He's seen that the fans are worried because wherever Percy is Jason is there and wherever Jason is Percy is. But not anymore. They haven't tweeted since New Year's Day and Jason has only left his flat for classes, to go grocery shopping or to his part time job at the bar.

And now he doesn't think they'll be going out much. Percy needs to rest and fix the mess inside his head. Drinking won't fix it.

He hugs Percy closer to him, feeling like he will crush him but he doesn't care. He's very worried for his friend. And he will try his best to fix it.

(X)

Jason has been watching Percy like a hawk. He knows Percy gets super annoyed with it but he can't help it. He's only watching out for him.

They're sitting in front of their laptop, both nervous as hell, waiting for the live stream site to load properly.

"You alright?" And it's like déjà vu for Jason.

Percy nods and sighs. "Yeah. We're just telling them it's family stuff, right?"

"Yup. No details." Jason confirms. "Unless you-"

"No. I don't." Percy says sharply.

Jason raises his eyebrows and starts the live stream, tweeting the link. They wait until they have a fair amount of viewers before Percy starts to speak.

"Hey, guys." He smiles a little at the camera. "I just wanted to explain as to why neither Jay and I haven't posted videos nor have been in social media lately."

He takes a deep breath and feels Jason's hand rubbing small, smoothing circles on his back. He relaxes under the touch.

"I'm having family problems lately. And probably will keep having so I'd like to apologise in advance if we've let anyone down and we know we will. I know my actions in dealing all of this hasn't been the best of ways but I'll get better. For you guys. Cause I love you." He grins at the camera crookedly.

"Anyways, that's what I wanted to say. Jay? Anything to add?" He looks at his friend who hasn't taken his hand off his back.

"Yes. Don't believe any rumours you've been reading or hearing about."

"Unless we come up with them."

"You're impossible." Jason chuckles.

"But you love me." Percy grins at Jason who rolls his eyes. "Jason! I am hurt!"

"Too bad, Perseus." Percy glares at him. "So as we have nothing else to say, hope you guys had a great Christmas break. We love you a lot. And see you soon!" He blows a kiss to the camera before Percy shuts it off.

"Jason?"

"Yes, darling?" Jason's cheeks immediately flame up. The pet name just slipped out.

"I need a drink."

"Oh no. You don't." Jason quickly says stopping Percy from going to the kitchen as he stands. He grabs Percy's wrist and pulls. "Oh, fuck." Jason swears as Percy lands on top of his package.

"Oh, shit." Percy bursts out a laugh. He might have landed on Jason's balls with his hip, hurting him, but it doesn't stop him from laughing. "Oh, my god. Are you okay." He manages to say through fits of giggles.

Jason whimpers, applying pressure to his crotch. "Fine." He croaks out, head resting in Percy's shoulder.

Percy cuddles him in some sort of apology even if it wasn't his fault at all. He rubs Jason's scalp and feels the blond's shoulders go lax. Jason nuzzles into Percy's chest and wraps his arms around Percy. The latter is surprised because Jason hasn't been this forward in a while.

"Alright?" Percy murmurs; Jason nods. "We should get lunch. Should go to Joe's. I feel the need for a burger."

Jason contains his smile- he's been getting good at it -and nods. Lunch with Percy sounds good.

(X)

Jason takes a deep deep breath as he looks at himself in the mirror. They just finished recording a new video because they thought the fans needed it as much as they did. He's been trying to ask Percy out on a date but the timing is never right.

He sighs loudly and make his way to Percy's room. "Hey, Perce. I- What are you doing?" He asks when he sees Percy packing a bag. "Where you going? I thought you had class later today."

"I need to get home. It's mom she needs me." Percy says in a complete frenzy. He looks desperate and nervous and like a wreck.

Jason decides to step in. He grabs Percy by the shoulders. "Relax." He says sternly. "I know you need to take a flight and you might be late but relax. You're packing things you do not need. So take a breather and let me help you, okay?"

Percy breathes deeply and nods.

"Thank you." Jason pecks his forehead and senses Percy's shoulders relax. "Okay. What have you packed and how long are you staying?"

Percy tells him he'll be staying a week and what he's packed. "Come with me." He blurts out as Jason is taking out a few unnecessary things Percy packed. He freezes and turns to the black haired boy.

"What?"

"Come with me. Please." His green eyes are full with such hope that has Jason obliging. And he doesn't even have to think twice to pack his bag, a little more carefully, and takes the laptop with him to edit the video.

"Ready?" He asks Percy who's waiting by the door.

Percy nods and out of the door they are.

(X)

"Jason!" Sally exclaims. "How are you, honey?" She hugs Jason tightly.

"I'm good. How are you?" He asks letting go if the tall woman.

"Oh, I'm alright." She turns to Percy. "Why didn't you tell me was coming? I would have prepared the room."

"Sorry. It was last minute." Percy says. "I invited him."

"And I'm glad I came. Hadn't seen you in a while."

"Oh, Jason. Always the flatterer." She pats the taller boy and let's the two boys settle in Percy's room instead.

"Think we'll fit?" Percy asks Jason as he looks at his full sized bed.

"Of course." Jason says as he lies down. He sighs, the almost flat surface doing miracles for his back. "Alright?" He murmurs as Percy lies next to him.

The sea green eyed man doesn't answer as he lies his head on Jason's chest and wraps his arm around Jason's waist. Jason snakes his arm under Percy's shoulders.

"She'll be fine, Perce. She will. Just gotta have faith."

He can feel Percy shaking with silent sobs and it breaks his heart.

(X)

"She's free. She's cancer free, Jay." Is what Percy sobs out to Jason when he answers his phone. It's been a rough six months for Percy. He's been traveling back and forth to New York, using up all of his savings for flight tickets.

Jason is ecstatic to hear it. He's happy that Sally will be alright and so will Percy. Since Percy is happy he's happy. They'd been getting in petty rows. Since Percy's stress level had been high so had Jason's.

"How long are you staying?" Jason asks after they've talked for a while.

"I'm flying in the day after tomorrow. Why?"

"I'm lonely." Jason murmurs. "Like, Leo and Piper came by but I guess I'm too used to being around you." He chuckles.

Percy chuckles as well, fond smile on his face. "I'll be home to piss you off and annoy you until you give in to what I want."

Jason scoffs, pushing his glasses against his nose. "You wish."

"Just you wait, Jason. Just you wait."

(X)

Jason is a little nervous as he uploads the video to YouTube. They hadn't recorded in a while, again, and it honestly made him nervous as to how the fans will react. Percy is next to him, chewing on his nails because of nerves.

They wait until it uploads completely and share it on their social medias.

They stare at their twitter mentions as they explode with happy fans. Happy they finally uploaded a video after months.

The reaction they get to the video is amazing. It's the two of them talking about famous celebrity couples and ships (platonic or not) everybody loves. Percy might have gone a bit crazy with Phan but it's because he loves them.

(X)

"Jason, please. Please please please." Percy begs, green eyes wide and pleading.

"No, Percy. I'm not going to lend him my camera. It's new!" Jason tells Percy as he washes the dishes. "Look, I get it that you like Phillip and that he might like you back but I'm not going to lend him my camera."

Percy scowls. "He likes me but I don't like him. He's only a friend." He clarifies and pouts at Jason. "Please, Jay."

Jason sighs and drops the dish towel. "Percy, I'd go to hell and back for you but I'm not lending him my camera. I'm sorry."

"What if it was me taking the photos?"

"Perce, no. I know you don't like my camera." He walks out of the kitchen and to his room with Percy trailing behind.

"But, Jay-"

"Percy, I'm not changing my answer." He says sharply, getting annoyed with Percy's nagging.

"Fine." Percy huffs and lies on Jason's bed. He's already in his boxers, ready for bed. He stuffs his face in Jason's pillows and makes a noise close to a whale.

"You're so dramatic." Jason shakes his head and heads out if the room and to the bathroom to shower.

Percy lets out a muffled scream into Jason's pillow. Why won't he just lend Phillip his camera? It's only a small project. Jason's being ridiculous.

Jason walks in sometime later, drying his hair with the towel. Percy still has his face stuffed in Jason's pillow. He chuckles and hangs the towel on the back of the desk chair. He smirks as he thinks about throwing himself on top of Percy - which he does - Percy letting out a grunt.

"For fucks sake." He groans. "What the fuck was that for?" He pushes Jason off of him.

Jason pouts. "Just wanted to cuddle."

"Throwing yourself on me isn't cuddling." Percy scoffs.

Jason frowns and smiles as he straddles Percy's lap and lies his head on his chest. It's a bit weird with Percy's sturdy chest but it's better than nothing. He makes Percy wraps his arms around himself and takes the sheet and throws it over them.

"You're fucking impossible." Percy laughs, squeezing Jason.

"But you love me." Jason laughs as well.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Admit it, Percy." Jason sits up. "You love me. One day you will confess your undying love for me. 'Oh, Jason. Will thy go on a date with thee? I love you, Jason Grace!' Come on. That was great!" He adds when Percy starts to laugh uncontrollably. "Fuck off." He pouts and lies down next to Percy instead. He gives Percy his back, playing the hurt card so the other will cuddle him.

Percy's laughter dies and he wraps his arm around Jason. "Jay?" Said boy hums, close to falling asleep. "I have a question. And I'm dead serious about this."

"What is it?" Jason turns and looks up at Percy.

"Will thy go on a date with thee?" Percy laughs but his eyes are serious.

"Are you serious?" Jason asks shocked. Never in a million years would he have thought that Percy would ask him this.

"Of course I am. As serious as you were saying that earlier."

"I was joking, Percy."

"Jay, we've been friends for ages, we live together, we've travelled together, we got our channel and you've always been there for me when I thought I didn't need anyone but I did. You've literally been there for me in my worst time and I can't thank you enough for it. We spent Christmas together and we went to the Twenty One Pilots concert and it was great. It was amazing. The happiest I've been. And the way we know each other it's so amazing and great and I just love you, Jason. And I had been waiting for so long to say that."

Jason doesn't answer right away, letting Percy's words process in his brain. When they do, he grabs Percy by the face and kisses him. He holds him close and kisses him like there is no tomorrow. They pull away panting for air.

"I love you, Percy. Fuck, it feels great to say that. I was so scared to tell you. I was frightened. And yes, Christmas was great and so was the concert and so is spending every day with you." He runs his thumb over Percy's bottom lip, followed by the scruff on his jawline. "When did you realised you love me?"

Percy's cheeks pink up immediately. "Um, when we saw that video that the fan made with the song." He mutters, hiding his face in Jason's pillow.

Jason laughs because he can't help it. Laughs because he can't imagine Percy realised he loves him because of a fan made video. Laughs because he's happy.

"Jason, stop." Percy whines.

"I'm sorry, babe. It's just-," he laughs again, "over a fan made video? Gods, Percy." He pecks his lips, holding back his giggles.

"Shut up. When did you realised you love me?"

Jason thinks about it. "Like two months before that."

"And you didn't tell me!" Percy almost yells.

Jason shushes him. "You'll wake up the neighbours. And no I didn't because I thought you liked someone else."

"Dear gods, no." He cups Jason's cheek and rubs his thumb along the skin under his eye. "So, does this make us official?"

"Only if you want to."

"Hell yeah I do." He breathes out and attacks Jason in kisses.

Jason gasps, Percy having kissed a very sensitive spot on his neck. Percy smirks and decides to suck on that spot; Jason tangles his hands in Percy's hair.

"Perce." He gasps. "H-have you- oh fuck -bottomed before?" He manages to asks because Percy won't stop sucking on his neck.

"Of course." Percy answers.

"Good. I'm tired of being the bottom every time." Jason pushes Percy on his back and peppers kisses all along Percy's neck, sucking on his collarbone.

Percy looks so peaceful and lax under Jason's touch that he's surprised. He kisses Percy again, running his hands up and down the boys body, feeling every curve in the palms of his hands. Percy moans when Jason tweaks a nipple.

"Like that?" Jason mutters. Percy nods quickly, gasping as Jason tweaks his nipples over and over again.

"Fuck, Jay. Do something if you're going to."

"Patience, my love." Jason looks through the drawers of his dresser, feeling triumphant when he finds the condoms and lube. "Off." He tells Percy and the green eyed man is fast to oblige by taking off his boxers.

Jason climbs back on the bed, bends Percy's knees and lifts them up. Jason holds them by his thighs; eager. He lets out a sigh when he feels Jason's tongue on his pink puckered hole.

"Oh, shit. Oh, fuck. Yes. Just like that." He breathes out and that only encourages Jason to spread his cheeks wider and move his tongue faster. "Oh fuck!" He moans when he feels Jason's finger go in.

"Alright?" Jason asks, pumping his finger slowly.

Percy only nods. "Please hurry." He whines, rocking back into Jason's finger.

Jason adds a second one, staring at how Percy's face scrunches up with pleasure. He kisses Percy's ignored prick and sucks the tip in his mouth as he adds a third finger.

"Fuck, Jay." He whines, deep in his throat. He keens and Jason smirks, having found his little sweet spot.

Jason sucks harder and pumps his fingers faster. He really wanted to pound into Percy's little tight hole but that'll have to wait for a next time. Percy tenses and he's coming down Jason's throat, grabbing a fistful of Jason's hair and thrusting into his pretty mouth. Jason's jaw goes lax, letting Percy use him.

When Percy has come down from his high he pulls Jason up for a kiss. They moan and groan as Jason thrusts into Percy's hip.

"Get on your hands and knees." Percy orders and Jason obliges. Percy moans as he spreads Jason's cheeks and goes for it without thinking twice about it.

Jason gasps, falling in his elbows. He's swearing and moaning because Percy isn't just good, he's great with his tongue. He reaches under himself and starts to pump his ignored cock. "Oh, fuck." He breathes.

Percy notices Jason is jerking himself off and slaps his hand away. The younger of the two whines in protest.

"Turn around."

Jason turns on his back and Percy relishes in the way Jason's pupils are blown wide. Without a warning he takes Jason's prick into his mouth, reaching up to run his hands along Jason's torso.

Jason thrusts up making Percy gag and pull off. He glares at Jason who smiles sheepishly. "You're the worst." He mutters before kissing him. He's pumping Jason's cock in his hand slowly, squeezing it once in a while to make Jason whine.

"Percy." He moans, a thin sheet of sweat forming in his forehead. "Faster, please."

Percy smirks and goes slower instead. He loves a begging Jason. The blond continues to beg and Percy loves it. He takes Jason in his mouth again, sucking on the head and pumping the rest.

Jason comes without a warning, fisting the sheets in his hands. Percy swallows like a champ. He sucks him dry and leans up to kiss him.

"I love you." Percy murmurs when they're freshly showered - again - and lying in Jason's bed again.

"I love you." Jason whispers, head tucked in Percy's neck.

He swears he's never been happier.

Three months later they come out to the world. Their fans go crazy with positive messages, some crying because they're together others hating on them but they don't care because they're happy. And that's all that matters to them.

(X)

"Should we tell them?" Percy asks, leaning into Jason's side as they watch Leo and Calypso - a fellow YouTuber - fight like children.

Calypso looks up from pinning Leo to the couch, her brown eyes bright. "See that?" She smirks. "This is how you- oomph!"

"Don't think so, Cal." Leo laughs after pushing Calypso off him.

Calypso laughs as well, looking at Leo fondly. They played roughly but never to the point of hurting each other.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure they'll figure it out in their own." Jason murmurs, snuggling to Percy's side.

"Leo's a bit daft, Jay. Too daft for his own good."

"But Calypso isn't."

Percy laughs. "She is when it comes to Leo."

"Think we should set them up?"

Percy grins wickedly. "That is a great idea."

(X)

"Cal, come on. It'll be great!" Percy is pulling Calypso out of her bed and into the shower. Tonight is the night he and Jason planned to set up Leo and Calypso.

The two have been friends for a while now, meeting through Percy and Jason, and the couple knows they have feelings for each other.

"Fuck, Percy. Okay." She grumbles and obliges.

Percy picks out what Leo would like on Calypso (Jason is doing the same for Leo) and sets it on her bed. He makes a quick call to Jason asking him how it's going. Jason tells him how Leo was alright with going on a blind date, wanting to finally be with someone after being single since forever.

Percy hears the shower shut and tells Jason. "Okay, keep me posted."

"I will, you nosy bastard." Percy chuckles.

Jason laughs. "I love you, Perce."

"I love you, too, Jay. Bye." He hangs up as Calypso walks in. "Hurry up up or you'll be late." Percy tells her as he shoves his phone back in his pocket.

Calypso grumbles under her breath as she gets dressed in a dark blue dress and black heels. She puts on the black accessories Percy chose as well. "Isn't this a bit fancy?" She is looking at herself in the mirror, slight frown on her lips. Percy made her put on at least a little bit of make up and do her hair because knowing he she wouldn't have.

"It's fine for where I'm taking you." Percy waves her off.

"Wait, you aren't staying?! Percy!"

He rolls his green eyes. "It's a date, Cal. Course I'm not staying. I'm waiting till they arrive and then leave."

Calypso agrees and they head out the door after the she fixed her hair again. They arrive at the restaurant and get down, quickly getting inside. They go straight for the bar, Calypso downing her drink is two minutes.

"Slow down." Percy snorts. "You'll love him."

"How the fuck are you so sure, Percy? I don't even know him!"

Percy spots Jason and Leo walking in, smirking he turns to Calypso. "He's here. And I'm out. Good luck, Cal."

"Percy! Wait!" She groans as Percy hurries out leaving her alone. "Fuck."

"Cal?"

She spins around, eyes wide when she sees who it is. "Leo?"

(X)

"We are amazing matchmakers." Jason grins as he climbs in bed. He snuggles under the covers and sighs as Percy wraps his arms around him.

"Yes we are." Percy sighs, kissing Jason's forehead. "Leo told me Cal was happy it was him. Had fun and told me things he shouldn't have."

Percy's shudder makes Jason laugh. "Well that's disturbing. Wouldn't wanna know how that ended."

"Tell me about it." Jason's phone chimes and he reaches out to grab it. He laughs when he sees it's a text from Leo.

I fucking love you! Thanks for setting me up with her! McShizzle in the house!!!

Jason shows Percy the text and smiles. He decides to answer.

Just made you realise how much you love her. That's all. J x

He locks his mobile and puts it aside to charge. He hugs Percy's torso and sighs. "Good night, babe."

"Good night, baby boy."

"Oh fuck off. You will never call me that. Ever." Jason's face is red as he grumbles under his breath.

Percy giggles and squeezes Jason's shoulder lovingly. "Love you."

"Love you, too."


End file.
